Missing You
by yaoifan124
Summary: Luffy misses his older brothers, Ace and Sabo. This is just a short, sad story about what Luffy feels even though he became Pirate King. Luffy's POV. I do know Luffy is not Pirate King, yet, so please don't judge. Added a sequel!
1. Missing You

**I was listening to a song ("Just a Dream" By: Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie) and I couldn't help but type this. Yes, it is sad and I got very emotional typing it. I know, some people are going to say things like, 'We don't know if Sabo **_**is**_** dead' or 'Luffy's **_**not**_** Pirate King' or '**_**Stop**_** bringing up the sad stuff and get **_**over**_** it'. **

**Viewer's I will let you know right now. I am very emotional and I just now typed a sad short story about Ace and Sabo. I never could before because I was afraid I was going to break down because the episode/chapter made me so sad.**

**So please, be nice if you review about it. Thank you. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Missing You<strong>

"_No, don't die… You can't…"_

"_Lu, it's okay… I will forever love you." The grip loosened as he began to back up and I felt my hands grasp onto him tighter._

"_No, don't do this to me! Don't leave me!" I cried up at him and my fingers slipped away from his arms._

"_Try to stay out of trouble." He gave me a warm, sad smile as he began to walk backwards._

"_Yeah, stay out of trouble!" I saw a figure appear next to Ace and I felt my chest clench._

"_Sabo?" I called out and he was still in the form of a younger child._

"_Don't worry, Luffy. Ace and me will be just waiting and watching over you!" My lips trembled as I watched the two of them grip hands together._

"_We love you, remember that!" They said in unison with toothy grins before they began to disappear._

_Ace…?_

_Sabo…?_

_No… No!_

_**SABO! ACE!**_

"Luffy!" My eyes snapped open and I sat straight up with a grip to my head. "You alright?" I looked at a grey eye that looked a bit shocked.

"Ah… Zoro… Hm, yeah." I answered quietly and he sat down next to me on my bed. A hand reached over and pulled me into his body.

"Don't lie…" I could feel the cold tears on my cheeks, but stopped myself from crying out.

"I finally became the Pirate King… but I still can't accept it sometimes." I gripped a hand onto Zoro's robe. His fingers entangled with my hair as he held me to him with his other hand rubbing my back.

"Well, Captain, it will forever be like that. I still can't get over Kuina's death." A rough tone left him on the last sentence and I gazed up at him as I willed my tears to stop. He had closed his eye with his jaw tightening. "It still haunts me sometimes."

"Zoro…" He opened his eye to gaze down at me with an apathetic look on how he felt.

"It will still get to you, but don't let it consume you." Silence had followed between us and the crashing of waves was heard around us as the ship rocked with them. The hand behind my head moved to cup my cheek as I received a gleam from his eye. "We need you, Captain. Don't let us go." He moved his hand to my neck and pulled me to him again. "If you feel like you need to talk or just simply sit with someone, you can come to me." He told me in a comforting way and I wrapped my arms around his chest as I rested into the comforting embrace.

"Zoro…" I whispered out as I felt new tears come to me. "I miss Ace and Sabo…" I rubbed my cheek against his chest as my heart clenched.

"I know." Somewhere in me knew that he didn't know what to say, but he understood me.

_Ace_, _Sabo_, I fulfilled my dream to become Pirate King. I hope you are proud of me and I hope you will keep watching over me. Even though, I don't really believe anything, I do believe they are watching me; helping me get through each day. Watching me as I help my nakama, whether they have been with me from the beginning or the one I met a day ago. I hope you two are very proud of me; proud of your youngest brother; proud to know that I could make it through and make a difference. Proud to know how I still hold onto my love for both of you, never forgetting what you guys have done for me.

Thank you,

Ace,

Sabo.

For _everything_.


	2. Joining You

**I made this to go with the first part as someone considered the fact that I should make it where Luffy joins them in heaven finally. I know this isn't a big long segment, but I thought it was good! I also hope it was sort of what you were aiming for, viewer!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Joining You<strong>

"Pirate King Monkey D Luffy," a loud voice boomed around me as I was on my knees on the platform where the former Pirate King was executed. "You are sentenced to death by the decree of the Marine Headquarters." I was told and felt thousands and thousands of eyes watching me. I knew somewhere in the crowd held my crew, watching painfully as they couldn't believe it.

I had turned myself in.

My body wasn't going to be able to hold onto my youthful spirit any longer as I have aged greatly, ruling as the Pirate King. A new generation was growing older and there were many who wanted to be the Pirate King, to find that glorious One Piece. I felt my own excitement learning this and when I finally found out from my doctor that I didn't have much longer, I decided to take this approach. It was my turn to go and I was going to make a statement just like the previous King.

"Before you are executed, would you like to say something?" A grin appeared across my face as I gazed down at the crowd.

"Don't worry! One Piece still is there; in the place where I left it!" A couple of cheers were made and some shouted not to go. "Go! Go find it and make many nakama!" My voice kept its light bounce of joy and I noticed how it bounced off the buildings and I noticed many people begin to riot. Suddenly, I began to wonder if this is how Gol D Roger felt when he was about to be executed? Did Ace feel this way too?

Ace…

"Execute him!" The man in charge was no one other than Coby. He looked like he was about to cry as a hand rubbed at his eyes under his glasses and he turned away. The coat on his shoulders had the words "Vice Admiral" written on the back, I felt so proud of him.

My grin stayed and I felt as the two swords came down and impaled into my chest. My crew, it had grown so big, I hope they will go on like I said they should. I heard cries out in the audience as the pain throbbed in my chest. Blood came out of my mouth and passed grinning lips as I stared up into the sky.

Ace… Sabo… are you two going to take me up to heaven with you?

They pulled out the swords out and I felt my body fall forward.

Before I felt my body connect with the wood, hands grabbed a hold of my arms as I felt myself become lighter and being pulled up. I gazed down at the crowd as I saw crying faces and some outraged faces. Then I noticed how my body had shrunk to my stage of life when I was a younger child. I looked up towards the sky and into two young grinning faces. The grin I held on the platform was on mine still, but seemed to have widened more with happiness.

"_Let's go, Luffy…"_


End file.
